After Death
by CoralPotion
Summary: Abbey reflects on whether she made the right choice by dying instead of Kirsten, leaving her whole life and future behind. Caspian comforts Abbey when she gets upset, and a wonderful discovery is found!


Finally a story from me about my favourite book - The Hollow Trilogy.

Three amazing books... a love like no other... mystery... tragedy... romance... ghosts... legends...

This is after the 3rd book after Abbey decides she is going to change fate, by reversing her best friend Kristen's death with her own which would let her be with the love of her life, her ghost boyfriend Caspian.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Abbey watched Kirsten and Ben place red flowers on the new gravestone which was now hers. She didn't regret the decision she made, she never would; Caspian was her life, she had to be with him forever - life and in death.

During the ritual, it felt like sand running through your fingers. Abbey felt her whole timeline being erased; when she first learned to walk, talk, her first day at primary school, high school, Kristen's death... Her whole future was disappearing as well, no perfume shop in Sleepy Hollow, no more getting free samples from her uncle's ice cream shop...

But Kristen would live, and that balance needed to be restored. It was never Kirsten that Vincent wanted- it was her...

Her best friend died... when it should have been her... Every since Abbey found out that thorn imbedded secret, it was slowly killing her. Kristen had her whole life ahead of her and it was quickly snatched away...

No, she made the right choice; Kirsten would live and as for her, she would be forever with Caspian, which was worth so much more than death.

The kiss she first shared with Caspian was... magical...

It was really frustrating that she couldn't kiss him, hold him, touch him - unless it was the exact date of his death.

Caspian was called a shadow, he shadowed my life alright; Myself and him had a bond long before any of us even knew it, he **_was_ **her life... he _**is**_ her death... But Abbey wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

"Do you think she misses me Ben?" Kirsten said turning her body to look at her boyfriend beside her.

Ben gripped her hand in a loving squeeze.

"There is no doubt in my mind that says she wouldn't Kris, she loved you more than anyone and anything in the whole world, you meant so much to her"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, as mine trickled down my cheeks.

"She still does" Abbey whispered bringing her wrist to her cheek, wiping the silvery tear away.

"She was, she IS my best friend! She had her whole life ahead of her! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO HER?!" Kristen sobbed hard into Ben's chest as he rubbed soothing circles around her back.

Tears were now dripping from Abbey's eyes in a flood. She made the right decision, but there was one thing that didn't change...

When Kirsten died, A part of Abbey died too, but now that she was dead- a part of Kirsten was dying.

"THIS IS HOW I FELT WHEN YOU DIED KRIS! YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF! NOW YOU CAN LIVE THE LIFE YOU DESERVE, THE LIFE THAT I WOULD HAVE LED, BUT I GAVE IT ALL UP... MY FUTURE FOR LOVE. THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU, MY BEST FRIEND! AND FOR HIM - FOR CASPIAN, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE... I COULDN'T LIVE LIKE THAT ANYMORE, I NEEDED TO BE WITH HIM, EVEN IF THAT MEANT IN DEATH..." Abbey screamed covering her mouth with the palm of her hand while she was crouched over crying hysterically.

Caspian floated behind her, and softly took her hand pulling her up, and wrapped her in a loving embrace. He knew that this would kill Abbey when she saw all this, he tried telling her to live her life but she insisted that she wanted to be with him always...

He loved her so much, just her presence would cause the grey, bleek sky and background to spring to life with colour and light. She made all the pain, suffering, loss worth while, like a sedation to a pain.

"Abbey love..." Caspian whispered in her ear causing her to look up with watery eyes.

"Angel, Kristen needs time to grieve over you, sweetheart, she loves you so much; I could tell when I felt her spirit pass over that she was a un- rested spirit who has just suffered a great deal of pain, darling the pain will stop, but remember thanks to you Kirsten's alive today"

Abbey nodded and gave a weak smile.

"If you felt her presence then why didn't you speak to her or shout on her?"

Caspian sighed: "Because she was at a different plane to me, I am was bound here on Earth because of my bond with you, Kirsten, had to Passover"

Abbey kissed Caspian tenderly.

"Thank you, for... everything Caspian... I love you so much"

"I love you more Astrid"

* * *

Kirsten said goodbye and kissed the cold, grey headstone.

"Bye Abbey, I'll see you soon"

Abbey walked towards where Kirsten stood and touched her hand, Kirsten jumped in fright and looked around, Ben was at Mr Irving's grave... so who touched her?

"Could she feel that?" Abbey turned to Caspian then quickly to Kirsten

"Did you feel that Kris?"

"Who said that?" Kirsten whimpered, someone spoke to her!

"It's me Kirs! Abbey!"

"Abbey?" Kirsten asked in disbelief placing her hand on the grave

Abbey touched her hair causing Kirsten to spin facing her.

"Yes Kirsten its me! We met in primary one when we had that old bat as a teacher, I told you a secret that I never told anyone, that I was in love with a ghost!" Abbey exclaimed excitedly

Kirsten lit up and smiled wildly.

"OH ABBEY! IT IS YOU!" She screamed

"Wait, if she could feel me touching her... and since its my anniversary" Abbey thought, then gave her best friend a cuddle.

Kirsten gasped, she could feel her! Abbey was hugging her, her best friend who was dead- was now a ghost, and was hugging her!

"Can you see me Kirsten?" She asked her

Kirsten narrowed her eyes and concentrated really hard... SUDDENTLY she saw her... Abbey... her Abbey... her best friend Abigail

"I can see you Abbs" She smiled, a happy tear running down her face

Abbey high fived her in glee causing the pair to laugh, then explained that Kirsten would be able to see her now as a ghost, but she could only touch like hug her when it was the anniversary of her death.

Her friend nodded and understood. Kirsten uttered goodbye again then left to go find Ben and go home.

Abbey returned to Caspian's side, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the pair watched Ben and Kris walked off together- hand in hand.

"How can she see me though? is that only for today?" Abbey asked him- praying that she didn't get the answer she didn't want.

Caspian smiled into her hair. "There was some strings I pulled"

Abbey silently gasped and met his dark eyes.

"You, you asked them if they would give her the ability to see me?" Her voice broke

He nodded; "I knew it would mean so much to you if you knew she could see you"

Abbey jumped on him causing them to tumble over on the grass laughing.

The pair looked at each other with so much love in their eyes.

"I love you Caspian"

"I love you too Abbey"

* * *

***Wipes tear from eye***

**A happy ending yet emotional.**

**Please review, I worked so hard! Gosh I actually have made myself feel emotional now! lol I'm such a dafty!**

**:)**


End file.
